


The Lost Sea

by Daeyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyon/pseuds/Daeyon
Summary: When Percy was young, Gaea and her servants kidnapped him from his house in Manhatten. Hearing the Great Prophecy, Gaea decides to raise him as her own demigod child. Now Percy is Gaea's most trusted servant, as well as her own 'son'. But according to the prophecy, the only way to save the two races of demigods is to stop Gaea-and for that, Percy is essential.





	The Lost Sea

“Retreat!”  
The order rang throughout the demigod army, and Percy gritted his teeth.  
  
“Oh, no.” He gave a smile to the blonde in front of him.  
“You’re not going anywhere just yet.”  
  
Percy dove at the demigod, who tried to fight back for about a full thirty seconds before losing his balance and tumbling into the sea below.  
Percy let himself enjoy a moment of watching the demigod trying to swim away. The, he turned and raced back into the battle.  
  
Demigods were trying to swarm away. In their center, Percy could see their two leaders, brandishing their gold weapons.  
“Imperial Gold.” Percy gave a huff. “Never liked them much.” Them he marched into the battle.  
  
Percy was in the middle of giving a demigod a nice stab at the back, when he felt himself jerked backwards.  
  
“Hey!” For a moment, Percy wondered if it was an enemy warrior. But then he felt himself being lifted, a height impossible for any demigod.  
  
“This isn’t your battle yet, little brother.” Enceladus rumbled next to his ear. “The enemy is fleeing.”  
  
“So?” Percy growled. He tried kicking himself free, but only managed in getting the Giant’s grip harden. Meanwhile, under him, he could see the demigods running away.  
  
“At least let me give them a nice parting gift?” Percy suggested. “So they won’t forget?”  
  
Enceladus’s growl didn’t sound very welcoming. “Mother will never forgive if you come back from the battle harmed.”  
  
“Oh, come on.” Percy complained. “You see? Not even a scratch!” He extended his arms for extra effect. Enceladus didn’t even give him a glance.  
  
“Fine.” Percy gave the giant a glare. But if Enceladus noticed, he didn’t show it.  
“At least put me down.” Percy was starting to feel his shirt straining under his weight. He didn’t want to know how further his clothes could withstand.  
“They’re all gone. I won’t be hurtling myself into battle.”  
  
Enceladus gave him a narrow glance, Percy giving a reassuring smile in return. Enceladus grunted as he let Percy down on the ground.  
“We’ll go back to Mother’s realm. Come on.”  
  
Percy gave a stretch. Being held in a giant’s grip did no good to his bones.  
“Ah, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen the sun. You sure I – “  
  
“No.” Enceladus cut him off.  
For a moment, Percy wondered if Enceladus was going to pick him up and personally carry him back to Gaea. That would’ve been a sight.  
Thankfully, he only gave a sigh. “Mother doesn’t like you being out of her sight for long, baby brother. It would be better for if you just came along quickly.”  
  
As if on cue, the ground split beneath their feet, making a few Earthborns squeak and tremble away.  
…

Jason saw the black-haired guy back at the battlefield. Sure, he’d heard many demigods had turned their back on the gods and joined Gaea. But something about the demigod disturbed him.  
Jason backed away and met the demigod’s sword with his own. Two weapons met with a fizzle of lightning, literal sparks flowing from where the two swords met.  
  
During the sparring, Jason risked a glance at his opponent’s face. But somehow, he found that he couldn’t see above his shoulders. He simply couldn’t see the guy’s face.  
  
Jason gave a growl of frustration and swung his sword. Too late, he realized his opponent had glimpsed Jason’s moment of distraction.  
  
Just as Jason saw the sword swung toward his abdomen, the vision changed.  
  
He was standing in front of an extremely familiar statue. No… not a statue. Jason met the goddess’s gaze and had just enough time to kneel before she stood.  
“Juno.”  
He glanced at the foot of her staff.  
  
“Jason Grace.” The queen of the gods didn’t sound very pleased. “Another war lost.”  
  
Jason’s fingers scraped the floor below, only to realize there was nothing below him. They were levitating in midair, the Senate House positioned right underneath him.  
  
“Yes.” Juno sounded indifferent to Jason’s surprise. "The ground wouldn't be the safest place for now."  
  
Jason could see Terminus glancing at them. He half-expected the god to burst in front of him, but Terminus’s gaze passed right through them. Was Juno shielding them from view?  
  
“Of course, you’re not actually here.” Juno sounded a bit impatient.  
“Otherwise, it would’ve been harder to hide from your father.”  
  
“He doesn’t know you’re here?”  
Jason flinched slightly as thunder rumbled overhead. Thunder had never bothered him before, as a son of Jupiter.  
But if Juno was here against his orders, or at least kept it secret from him… Well, Jason was sure his father wasn’t going to be thrilled at him if he found out.  
  
Juno’s eyes glinted. For a moment, Jason wondered if she was going to throw him off the sky. But she simply lowered her staff.  
In front of him, Juno’s clothes seemed to change – more ancient, less formal, and less warrior-like.  
  
“My family is splitting, Jason.” Even Juno’s voice sounded different. Not edgy, rather… tired. “If it follows, Olympus might be at war with itself.”  
  
“But Gaea’s rising!” Jason burst out. “There are greater enemies then – “  
  
Juno dismissed his with a wave of her hand.  
“But did my family ever listen? And this is, Jason, why I summoned you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“You have your father’s blessing, Jason.” Juno’s eyes burned into him. “And I don’t mean just Jupiter.”  
  
Before Jason could ask what that meant, Juno gave a glare at the sky.  
“Zeus is getting impatient. You’ll find out what I mean soon enough, Jason. Besides, there’s… another person who requires your company.”  
  
Jason certainly didn’t like Juno’s tone. But before he could complain, his surroundings disappeared.  
  
Jason found himself standing on the middle of a grassy hill. But something was wrong about this place. The atmosphere was dark, somehow seeming to seep out his energy.  
It didn’t take Jason long to realize where he was. Unfortunately, he’d had too many encounters with this place.  
  
“The Underworld.” Even saying that took almost all of his strength.  
“But does that mean I’m…”  
  
“Dead?” Jason stumbled backward to see a girl about his age. Her hair was spiky-cut, revealing her startling blue eyes. Somehow, although Jason had never seen her before, he knew exactly who it was.  
  
“Jason.”  
The girl broke into a dazzling smile. The air around her sparkled, lighting up the room. The light sapped into Jason, somehow returning his strength. He straightened up.  
“It’s really you.”  
  
Jason’s mouth went dry. Looking at the girl… He felt something lodge itself in his throat.  
But at the same time, something dissolved in his chest, a burden he’d been carrying since… since he couldn’t even remember.  
  
“Thalia.” Jason croaked out.  
  
His sister’s smile shone even brighter at her name. Then, she stepped toward him and tackled him with a hug.


End file.
